The Letter
by Alloran Carnwel
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Ginny and some of the "bumps" they face in their relationship. It's my first humor fanfic so go easy on me. Plus it shows how Harry has tantrums like a five year old.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time Harry Potter lived with Hagrid in his hut. Harry was living there because Ginny had filed a divorce. She had told Harry it was because she found him incapable of raising children. But Harry knew it was because he was a lazy bum who did nothing all day.

When Harry had first been kicked out Hagrid accepted him into his house happily. He had always liked Harry and had more than once fantasized about Harry actually following in his footsteps and becoming the gatekeeper. Hagrid knew this would never come true but invited Harry in all the same.

Harry had stayed at Hagrid's house for awhile when one day an owl came with a letter for him. Harry (being the emotional wreck he currently was) immediately started crying about his lost owl Hedwig. Hagrid found this rather annoying but put up with it and payed the owl for the letter.

Hagrid sat down on the couch and began to read the letter. It was addressed to Harry from Ginny and it said:

_Dear Harry, _

_I very much tire of raising the kids all by myself. I grow lonely sometimes, it is hard for me to cope thinking you may be lonely too. I want to say I am sorry for kicking you out. I want you to know that you should come back… to get your stuff. I have found a new husband and don't want your ugly junk cluttering up my hallways. I have left it on a pile on the front lawn. And as for your quittich stuff, I sent it to the goodwill store down on Diagon Alley. I hope you don't mind, it just took up too much space on my front lawn. Thank you for cooperating, I really can't miss you or regret this because from day one you acted like a lazy skunkbag. Our children deserved a better father. I hope you and Hagrid are happy together, and I hope for his sake you get a job. _

_ Sincerely, Ginny Weasley_

Harry stood up instantly at hearing the end of the letter and starting to walk about Hagrid's hut breaking things. "Lazy bum eh, I wasn't able to hold a job was I. Well maybe that's because I was too busy raising our children!"

Once Harry had gone through and smashed everything inside he took Hagrid's Treacle Fudge and starting to throw it at pumpkins. " This is what your face always reminded me of!" he screamed ludicrously. "I hate you Ginny Weasley, I hate you!"

Hagrid buried his head in his hands and sighed. Harry was turning out to be more than he could handle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry," started Hagrid, "I really think that you should get a job. It will take your mind off of things for a while. And maybe then you can really think about finding your own place." Hagrid braced himself for the tantrum that would follow but was surprised to hear silence in its place. He looked over at Harry and instantly realized why, at some point during his lecture Harry had fell fast asleep and now lay on the table snoring.

Hagrid sighed again, for what was probably the 30th time that day alone. He then proceeded to go about the house picking up the mess Harry made all the while thinking to himself, _I can see why Ginny left him. He really does do nothing at all._

After a while he had the house all cleaned and turned back to Harry only to find him reading another letter. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and grabbed the letter from his hand. This one was from Ginny as well and it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to invite you to my wedding. Seamus and I are going to be wed this Thursday and he said he would like to invite you to show there are no hard feelings. I of course would rather you stay home and not ruin my wedding with your 5 year old tantrums. But Seamus insisted so now you're coming to my wedding whether you want to or not. I will regretfully see you soon. And hope once again for Hagrid's sake that you got a job._

_Sincerely Ginny_

Hagrid watched as Harry's eyes got wide and he started to shake. Any minute he would explode and Hagrid did not want to know what would happen then. So as a precaution Hagrid quickly tied him to the chair and went to stand outside the window.

A matter of seconds after Hagrid left Harry began to flip out. He gnawed at the ropes like a wild animal and screamed so loud Hagrid could hear him from outside. "SHE MARRIED THE LEPERACHAUN? THAT FILTHY IRISH LEPERACHAUN! AND NO SHE DOESN'T WANT ME AT HER WEDDING; I WOULD RUIN IT WITH MY TANTRUMS. I DON'T HAVE TANTRUMS! ITS ALL HER FAULT MY LIFE SUCKS. EVERYTHING IS HER FAULT. I'M THE CHOSEN ONE FOR PEETE'S SAKE! "

Hagrid stayed outside until he quieted down and then walked outside to find him hunched down in the fetal position crying. For a moment Hagrid felt sorry for him, then he noticed the wreck around his house.

Somehow during his outrage Harry had untied himself and had proceeded to once again throw things about the house. It looked like a swarm of hippogriphs had flown through it looking for food. Now Hagrid was outraged. "OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LAZY BUM!" he screamed.

Harry just stared at him but Hagrid started to throw his stuff outside and then carried Harry out as well "GINNY WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE A LAZY SUNKBAG AND I SHOULD HAVE KICKED YOU OUT SOONER! I WAS JUST TOO NICE. BUT NOT ANYMORE YOU HAVE TO GO FIND YOUR OWN HOUSE NOW BECAUSE NO ONE WILL WANT YOU AS A GUEST!"

Harry stood dumbfounded, staring at the front door while Hagrid slammed it in his face.


End file.
